mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 18 (Final)
Pois é, pessoal. Como vocês podem ver no título, chegamos aquela que será a última Parte de Red Fields. Depois de 63 Partes publicadas desde 18 de Setembro de 2015 (sem contar a Intro), é com muito orgulho que trago para vocês a 64ª e a última Parte da minha série lymda -sqn. =) Mais uma vez quero agradecer ao apoio de vocês, não somente pela Parte 17 de PD, mas por todas as Partes de Red Fields. Mais uma vez digo que nunca imaginava que a série ia chegar até seu final, pensando que ela morreria no meio do caminho, mas com o apoio de vocês e o feedback maravilhoso que vocês sempre deixaram, Red Fields pôde chegar ao seu momento final. Então muito obrigado por tudo, pessoal, vocês são demais. =D Para comemorar a última Parte, fica essa arte que eu fiz. Mentira! Bora começar essa diliça: Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 Red Fields Cap. 1 500 anos atrás / 16:00 / End's Temple / Dimensão Ômega. Após deixar Electric Storm, Blizzard, Javelin, Shockwave e Hydra presas por um Claws From Underworld dentro de um Twilight Dimension, Nightstrike tenta evitar que End crie os Order Powers o atacando, no momento em que ele criava o Light Power e o Shadow Power, os Order Powers finais. End: *assusta* Ei! Quem é você? Nightstrike: Eu sou a longmane original! E eu vim para te deter. DARK SUNSET! Nightstrike prepara seu ataque para disparar contra End. Ela cria uma esfera enérgica das cores roxo e laranja e o lança. End: Não sei o que está planejando, longmane original, mas saiba que não vai funcionar. Hora de testar meus novos poderes. LIGHT JUDGMENT! End dispara o raio mortal do Light Power, que entra em conflito com o Dark Sunset. Nightstrike percebe a densidade do Light Judgment. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Droga! O Light Power parece tão mais poderoso nas patas de seu criador. End: Esses novos poderes são uma maravilha, logo o Light Power estará finalizado com todos seus ataques. Então é um bom momento para testar meu outro poder especial. SHADOW JUDGMENT! End lança o poderoso ataque do Shadow Power, que se funde com o Light Judgment, tornando o ataque mais poderoso. A pressão do Dark Sunset contra os dois Judgments começa a fazer o cenário ficar destruído. Nightstrike então percebe que começa a perder a disputa e o Dark Sunset começa a ficar mais fraco. Então ela lembra de uma fala de Extreme East, quando ele apareceu para ela. Flashback. Extreme East: Como eu disse, a longmane original surgiu do nada para tentar impedir End de criar os Order Powers, mas ela falhou. Quando End terminava de criar os dois últimos Powers, que são o Light e o Shadow, ela apareceu e logo o atacou com um Dark Sunset, ele, para se defender, usou um Light Judgment combinado com um Shadow Judgment. Então a longmane original acabou não sendo páreo para ele. A combinação de Judgments foi fatal para ela. Fim de flashback. Nightstrike: *preocupada* *em pensamento* Então as coisas tem que ser assim mesmo? Vou simplesmente morrer aqui e o futuro estará condenado? Por que as coisas não podem mudar? Nightstrike direciona seus olhos para trás e sente que suas amigas estão preocupadas, enquanto estão presas pelo Claws from Underworld, no Twilight Dimension. Então Nightstrike tem uma seção de flasbacks de quando ela fez amizade com suas amigas. Flashback com a Hydra. Nightstrike se lembra do dia após a luta que ela teve com Hydra, no dia que se conheceram. Hydra estava caída após recobrar a consciência. Hydra: *sem graça* Nightstrike! Me desculpe pelo seus óculos e por toda amolação de hoje. Nightstrike: *sorri* Tudo bem! Já te desculpei. Também ficaria honrada em ser sua amiga. Hydra: *Em lágrimas de alegria* Sério? Então Hydra se levanta e abraça Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Ai! Estou um pouco dolorida! Se eu tivesse usando óculos, eles iam cair novamente. Hydra: *sorri* Flashback com a Electric Storm. Nightstrike se lembra do dia em que ela e Hydra tiveram que enfrentar Electric Storm, no qual, após a luta, elas levaram Storm para a casa de Hydra, para cuidar dela. Electric Storm: *em lágrimas* Por que estou aqui? O que vocês duas querem comigo? Nightstrike: Nós queremos ser suas amigas. Você nunca mais iria ficar sozinha. Você está aqui porque queremos que você se sinta bem, segura e também possa contar com verdadeiras amizades. Hydra: Verdade! Você vivia solitária! Então agora você tem duas lindas amigas para nós vivermos momentos maravilhosos juntas. Electric Storm sorri. Flashback com a Shockwave. Nightstrike se lembra do dia que ela e Electric Storm tiveram que enfrentar Shockwave no colégio. Shockwave estava caída após Electric Storm dizer algumas palavras sobre amizade para ela, então ela acaba de recobrar a consciência. Electric Storm: Shockwave? Shockwave: *confusa* Electric Storm? O que houve? Electric Storm: *alegre* Ufa! Que alívio! Você voltou ao normal. Shockwave: *confusa* Eu estava conversando com você, mas de repente eu comecei a sentir uma dor e não me lembro de mais nada. Estava me sentindo mal, mas agora não estou. É estranho, mas estou me sentindo bem com vocês duas aqui comigo. Electric Storm: *sorrindo* É porque agora somos todas amigas. Nightstrike: *pensando e sorrindo* Que bom! Electric Storm conseguiu plantar a semente da amizade no coração da Shockwave. Flashback com a Javelin. Nightstrike se lembra do dia em que ela, Hydra, Shockwave e Storm tiveram que enfrentar Javelin, além de Black Emerald, Blindside e Tsunami. Após Javelin recobrar a consciência porque ela tinha ferido Hydra, ela ameaça e intimida Black Emerald, Blindside e Tsunami, fazendo eles deixarem o local. Javelin vira para as quatro. Javelin: Garotas! Foi mal por tudo que fiz, as paradas que falei com vocês. Agora eu percebo o tanto que vocês são dahora. Espero que me perdoem e me aceitem como amiga. Hydra: *sorrindo* É lógico que está tudo bem. Shockwave: É uma honra para nós sermos suas amigas. Electric Storm: Sim! Bem vinda ao grupo! Nightstrike: Verdade Javelin! Apesar de tudo que aconteceu. É uma grande vitória você se juntar à nós. Como a Storm disse...Bem vinda ao grupo. Flashback com a Blizzard. Nightstrike se lembra do dia em que ela e suas amigas tiveram que enfrentar Blizzard. Após Blizzard recobrar a consciência, quase machucando seriamente Nightstrike. Nightstrike abraça Blizzard e a chama de amiga, mas Javelin e Shockwave ficam cismadas. Javelin: Sei não, Nightstrike! Acho que ela não está pronta para ter amigas. Shockwave: Javelin tem razão! Ela não é igual a nós! Nós quatro tínhamos coisas que nos separavam das amizades. Agora ela, ela mesma que escolheu se afastar dos outros...Sem ofensas, Blizzard. Hydra: *animada* Vocês duas estão brincando? Blizzard é nossa nova companheira agora. Nightstrike: Vocês estão certas! Mas isso lhe causou uma solidão e uma tristeza no coração. Por isso foi possuída pelo Ice Power. Certo, Blizzard? Blizzard coloca a pata em seu peito e fica um pouco pensativa. Nightstrike: Mas eu sinto que isso foi quebrado hoje. E que Blizzard finalmente sente que somos suas novas amigas. Blizzard faz uma expressão de surpresa. Nightstrike: E então, Blizzard? Gostaria de se juntar a nós? Blizzard: *pensativa* Acho que...Sim! As outras sorriem. Nightstrike: *sorrindo* Bem vinda ao grupo! Fim dos flashbacks. Nightstrike: *em lágrimas* Me perdoem, minhas amigas. Mas eu falhei! Nightstrike fecha os olhos e então ela faz um gesto para cancelar o Claws from Underworld que prendia suas amigas. As cinco, ao verem que estão soltas, correm na direção de Nightstrike. Quando Nightstrike faria outro gesto para cancelar o Twilight Dimension e mandar suas amigas de volta para o futuro, as cinco deixam a dimensão escura e vão até Nightstrike. Nightstrike se assusta ao sentir que suas amigas a tocaram. Nightstrike: O que estão fazendo aqui? Hydra: Não importa o que você disser, Nightstrike. Electric Storm: O futuro não será o mesmo sem você. Shockwave: Mesmo que isso custe as nossas vidas. Javelin: Vamos ficar juntas até o final. Blizzard: Porque nós somos amigas. Nightstrike sorri e faz uma expressão de determinação. Nightstrike: Minhas amigas! Vocês significam para mim mais do que tudo. Só por causa de vocês, eu me sinto mais forte. Nesse instante, o Dark Sunset, que estava quase desaparecendo, toma forma novamente e fica mais forte. End: *assusta* O que é isso? Nightstrike: Sinto muito, End. Mas para que as Dimensões Alfa e Ômega não se tornam cenários de caos e destruição no futuro, você terá que ser derrotado aqui. Então o Dark Sunset começa a ganhar vantagem e a destruir os Judgments. End: O quê? Não é possível! Meus poderes supremos! Então o Light e o Shadow Judgment são eliminados e o Dark Sunset acerta End em cheio. End: Ahhhhh! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Logo quando eu sacrifiquei minha imortalidade momentaneamente para criar os Order Powers. Nãoooooooooooooooo!! Então o corpo de End começa a trincar e, em seguida, uma explosão de luz acontece e End é eliminado por completo. As mandalas e os Order Powers também são totalmente destruídos. Com o impacto, o End's Temple começa a desmoronar. As amigas olham entre si e para Nightstrike, elas sorriem e se abraçam. Em seguida, seus corpos começam a brilhar e logo desaparecem. Então o templo desmorona por completo. (nota: Elas desapareceram automaticamente porque tecnicamente elas não estavam mais ali, porque o passado foi mudado. Com a eliminação de End, tudo que aconteceu nos próximos 500 anos foi alterado.) Enquanto isso, na Dimensão Alfa, Extreme East está no topo de uma colina na cidade Ortho City. (nota: Ortho City é a principal cidade da Dimensão Alfa, onde fica a residência dos Extremes. Ela fica localizada entre as 10 cidades que seriam os pontos principais das 10 dimensões. Com a Divisão da Dimensão Alfa, no passado alterado, essa cidade tinha deixado de existir. Então Extreme East avista uma estrela cadente passando pelo céu. A Apocalypse Jewel, que estava presa em seu pescoço brilha, então ele sorri. Cap. 2 Dias atuais. Alguém está dormindo numa cama e acorda de repente. Então esse alguém avista o teto do quarto, com a visão um tanto embaçada. Esse alguém é Nightstrike, que fica confusa ao perceber que sua visão tinha voltado ao normal, antes de perdê-la completamente pela absorção do Light Power. Nightstrike levanta da cama, ainda confusa, então ela percebe que seus óculos estavam na cômoda do lado. Ela coloca seus óculos e vai até o espelho do quarto. Olhando no espelho, ela percebe que sua crina estava completamente roxa. Ela passa a pata para medir o tamanho e percebe que ela era longa. Nightstrike: Ué? Será que estava sonhando esse tempo todo? Ela então olha para seu relógio digital, que marcava 06:01 da manhã do dia 15 de Agosto de 2016. Nightstrike: Teoricamente esse é o dia seguinte ao dia que fomos até a Dimensão Ômega deter Lightning Blade e End. Nightstrike sai do seu quarto, desce as escadas e vai até a cozinha, então ela percebe que é a sua casa em Red Fields. Na cozinha ela avista sua mãe, Daybreak e seu irmão Pleiades. Daybreak vira para ela. Daybreak: *sorrindo* Bom dia, querida! Nightstrike: Mãe? Pleiades? São vocês? Pleiades: Ué, garota?! Claro que somos nós! Andou cheirando orégano? Nightstrike: *preocupada* Onde estamos? Que dia exatamente é hoje? E o que somos? Daybreak: *preocupada* Filha, você está bem? Nightstrike: Por favor, só responda as minhas perguntas. Daybreak: Não estou te entendendo filha. Mas estamos em nossa casa em Red Fields, hoje é dia 16 de Agosto. E somos o quê?! Unicórnios? Nightstrike: Não! Se somos algo mais do que unicórnios. Pleiades: Eu sabia que um dia a Nightstrike ia ficar maluca. Vou ali ligar para os pôneis do manicômio virem buscar ela. Daybreak: Para com isso, Pleiades! Daybreak vira para Nightstrike. Daybreak: Olha, filha! Você sabe muito bem que sempre houve questão se nós somos de uma espécie diferente, as longmanes, mas você também sabe que isso é apenas uma lenda. Nightstrike fica surpresa. Nightstrike: E mais uma pergunta: Onde está Belyy? Pleiades e Daybreak olham confusos um para o outro. Então novamente Daybreak vira para Nightstrike. Daybreak: Quem é Belyy? Nightstrike fica mais surpresa. Pleiades: *suspiro* Aiai! O caso da Nightstrike é grave. Acredito que apenas uma camisa de força não seja suficiente para impedir sua loucura. Daybreak: Filha, você realmente está bem? Porque se estiver se sentindo mal você pode ficar em casa, mas vai perder o primeiro dia de aula no terceiro ano em Red Fields High School. Nightstrike: Red Fields High School? É mesmo! Tenho que me arrumar para ir para o colégio. Nightstrike sai correndo no rumo de seu quarto novamente. Daybreak: Espere filha! Não vai tomar café da manhã? Um pouco mais tarde, por volta das 07:40, Nightstrike e Pleiades estão indo para o colégio. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Estranho! Parece que deu certo, o futuro foi mudado, mas tenho que confirmar direito. As coisas ainda estão muito confusas. Em seguida, eles estão passando por uma loja de TV's, então Nightstrike avista uma TV ligada no noticiário da manhã. Pleiades vira para ela. Pleiades: Não sei se me sinto seguro andando com você. Tipo, você ficou louca. Nightstrike: Cala a boca um pouco, pirralho. Deixa eu ver o que está passando na TV. Pleiades olha para a TV e percebe o que passava. Pleiades: Minha irmã ficou louca de vez. Está passando Good Morning Red Fields. Quem assiste noticiário hoje em dia? Nightstrike: *brava* Calado! Na TV. Âncora: ...Então vamos com Grey Pearl e a previsão do tempo. Grey Pearl: A chuva continua na região de Riptides Land e a mesma chuva chega hoje até a região de Toxic Valley. O sol ainda predomina nas regiões de Black Lakeside e Love Prairie, assim como em Red Fields... Nightstrike se surpreende com a menção das cidades das outras dimensões. Pleiades: Caramba! Nunca vi ninguém ficar encantado com a previsão do tempo. Nightstrike: Rápido, pirralho! Temos que chegar no colégio. Nightstrike começa a puxar Pleiades para eles se apressarem. Pleiades: Calma aí, doida! Então Nightstrike para e fica preocupada. Pleiades: Também não precisava parar totalmente. Nightstrike vira para Pleiades. Nightstrike: Pleiades! Me responda uma coisa, por favor. Pleiades: *confuso* O quê? Nightstrike: Eu tenho amigas em Red Fields High School? Pleiades: *zombando* Pfftttt! Você? Amigas? Quem ia querer ser amiga de uma garota feia e maluca como você? Hahahaha! Nightstrike: *triste* Entendo! Pleiades: Espere! Você ficou triste com o que eu disse? Nightstrike começa a chorar. Pleiades: Ei! Desculpe maninha. Eu estava só brinc... De repente alguém vem correndo e pula nas costas de Nightstrike, assustando ela. Voz feminina conhecida: NIGHTSTRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!! Com o impacto, o óculos de Nightstrike cai no chão, soltando uma lente. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, Nightstrike olha ansiosamente para ver quem era. Então ela avista Hydra. Nightstrike: *surpresa* Hydra? É você mesmo? Hydra: Desculpe, Night! Derrubei seus óculos novamente, como sempre. Nightstrike: *se emociona* Dane-se os óculos. Estou tão feliz em te ver, Hydra. Nightstrike abraça Hydra. Hydra: *confusa* Ué, Night?! O que foi? Nós nos vimos ontem. Nightstrike: Somos amigas, certo? Hydra: Claro que somos, por quê? Nightstrike: *sorrindo* Porque mais tarde vou matar um pirralho. Nesse instante, Pleiades se assusta e sai correndo para o colégio. Em seguida, um stallion se aproxima das duas. Voz masculina conhecida: Bom dia, garotas! Nightstrike olha para ver quem era e avista, Razorback. Nightstrike: *surpresa e sorrindo* Razorback! Hydra vira para ele. Hydra: *assanhada* Bom dia, Razorzinho! Em seguida, Javelin e Depth Charge se aproxima deles. Javelin: Mas que agitação é essa logo de manhã? Não sei porque estão dando trela para a volta as aulas. Depth Charge: Ânimo, Jav. Agora você é a líder da equipe de velocistas, já que me formei. Estou aqui só para te dar suporte e vê se a preguiça não vai te dominar. Nightstrike percebe que as asas de Depth Charge estavam normais. Nightstrike: *sorri* Javelin! Depth Charge! Em seguida, surgem Electric Storm e Shockwave. Electric Storm: Olá para todos! Shockwave: Bom dia, pôneis! Nightstrike percebe que a crina de Electric Storm estava curta e Shockwave estava com a crina presa em rabo de cavalo, não havia cicatriz em seu rosto. Nightstrike começa a chorar, deixando o grupo preocupado. Shockwave: Ei, Night! O que foi? Electric Storm: Por que está triste? Nightstrike: Não estou triste. Ao contrário, estou muito feliz de ver que todos vocês estão bem. Todos ali ficam confusos. Javelin: Night! Tem alguma coisa que você queira nos contar? Nightstrike: Bom! É que... Nesse instante, alguém chega gritando e abraçando Javelin e Depth Charge. Voz feminina conhecida: Olha só! Achei meu casal favorito. Estava com saudades de vocês. Hihihi! Javelin: Ai, Xenon! O que falei sobre essas entradas escandalosas? Xenon: *sorri* Desculpe, Jav. Mas agora estou numa torcida maior, já que você é a nova líder da equipe de velocistas. Nightstrike se surpreende ao ver Xenon. Em seguida, Peaches e Dustbowl se aproximam de Hydra e Shockwave para provocá-las. Peaches: Então, Hydra?! Espero que treinem bastante para a competição de dança de Outono. Dustbowl: Sim, porque vamos acabar com vocês. Ouviu bem, Shockwave? As duas se retiram com sorrisos de cinismo no rosto. Shockwave: Ai! Essas duas... Hydra: Elas vão ver quem vai acabar com quem. Logo depois, alguém se aproxima de Nightstrike e chama por ela. Voz feminina conhecida: Oi Nightstrike! Nightstrike se vira e avista Mayak, então ela fica surpresa mais uma vez. Nightstrike: Mayak? Mayak: *sorri* Sim! Aqui estamos para os nosso último ano no colégio. Nightstrike: *sorri* Sim! É verdade! Mayak: Ah! Quero que conheça a minha irmãzinha. Então Mayak a apresenta para Nightstrike, na qual Nightstrike fica ainda mais surpresa e repleta de emoção. Mayak: Essa é Belyy. Ela estudará em Red Fields High School a partir de agora. Belyy: *sorri* Olá, Nightstrike! Minha irmã falou muito bem de você e disse que você é uma ótima pônei. Nightstrike: *sorri* *em lágrimas* Olá, Belyy. É um prazer enorme te conhecer. Belyy e Mayak sorriem. Porém, em seguida, Nightstrike sente algo incomodando. Nightstrike: Esperem! Está faltando alguém! Javelin: Faltando alguém? Hydra: Não está não! Olha ela lá. Hydra aponta para Blizzard, que estava indo direto para o colégio. Hydra: *gritando* Blizzard!!!! Blizzard: Hum? Blizzard olha e avista o grupo, então ela sorri e vai até eles. Blizzard: Desculpem-me! Eu não tinha visto vocês! Nightstrike se surpreende mais uma vez e vira para ela. Nightstrike: Blizzard? Então você também é nossa amiga? Então o sinal do colégio toca, anunciando que falta poucos minutos para começar a aula. Então o grupo caminha na direção do colégio. Blizzard: *confusa* Como assim, Night? É claro que sou amiga de vocês. Shockwave: A Night realmente está meio maluquinha hoje. Electric Storm: Acho que aquele militar de Riptides Land está mexendo muito com a cabeça dela. Nightstrike assusta e para, e o grupo continua na direção do colégio. Nightstrike: Como? Militar de Riptides Land? Mais tarde, no horário de intervalo, Nightstrike, Hydra, Shockwave, Electric Storm, Blizzard, Javelin e Razorback estavam almoçando. Nightstrike percebe uma pônei chamando por ela, um pouco de longe. (nota: Ela tinha consertado seus óculos com durex.) Nightstrike vai até essa pônei. Chegando perto, ela vê que ela tinha a crina curta, alguns piercings no rosto e algumas tatuagens no corpo. Era alguém que ela não conhecia. Nightstrike: Oi? Me chamou? Pônei misteriosa: Deixa eu me apresentar. Sou Extreme Gale. Nightstrike: Extreme? Extreme Gale: *sorri* Sim! Primeiramente eu queria te agradecer. Nightstrike: *confusa* Pelo o quê? Extreme Gale: Por ter feito o que você fez. Graças a você, eu pude nascer e viver. Nightstrike: Não entendi. Extreme Gale: *sorri* Isso deve ajudar a clarear sua mente. Extreme Gale tira um objeto de um bolso, revelando ser a Apocalypse Jewel. Nightstrike: *surpresa* A Apocalypse Jewel! Extreme Gale: Exatamente! A Apocalypse Jewel sabe o que aconteceu, que você, em um ato heróico, mudou o passado e salvou o mundo de um futuro cruel e devastador. Nightstrike se surpreende. Extreme Gale: Por causa disso, você evitou a batalha que terminaria na morte de meu ancestral Extreme East, então a linhagem dos Extremes pôde continuar até os dias de hoje, então eu nasci, e como faço parte da descencência, eu sou a guardiã atual da Apocalypse Jewel. Nightstrike: Entendi! As coisas estão começando a fazer sentido. Extreme Gale: Por causa do que houve 500 anos atrás. Os Extremes ficaram encarregados de continuar a linhagem até os dias atuais, no qual a heroína ia nascer e, no dia 15 de Agosto de 2016, seria a data seguinte ao dia que ela voltou no passado, e ela estaria confusa porque as velhas lembranças estariam em sua mente. E esse é o principal motivo que fez eu vir aqui no dia de hoje. Nightstrike: Então você... Extreme Gale: Sim! Irei usar a Apocalypse Jewel para você recuperar as lembranças e saber o que realmente houve em seus 16 anos de vida. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e Nightstrike começa a lembrar do que aconteceu em sua vida. Então ela se alegra com as lembranças novas, principalmente as coisas que mudaram desde o dia que ela chegou em Red Fields. Extreme Gale: *sorri* Está feito! Nightstrike: Err! Posso te pedir uma coisa, se for possível? Extreme Gale: Claro que pode. Nightstrike: Eu sou a única pônei, além de você que sabe que o passado e o futuro foram alterados? Extreme Gale: Tenho certeza que sim. Nightstrike: Então teria como apagar as minhas lembranças antes de serem alteradas? Extreme Gale: *surpresa* Tem sim, mas é isso mesmo que deseja? Esquecer todo seu heroísmo? Nightstrike: Sim! Quero ter uma vida normal com meus amigos. Extreme Gale: *sorri* Bom! Nós Extremes nunca vamos esquecer o que você fez. E após apagar suas lembranças, você não vai saber porque vim te procurar. Mas saiba que serei eternamente grata pelo que fez. Obrigada, Nightstrike, por salvar as Dimensões Alfa e Ômega. Nightstrike: *sorri* Certo! Eu também agradeço por estar fazendo isso, Extreme Gale. Novamente a Apocalypse Jewel brilha e todas as lembranças antigas de Nightstrike são apagadas. Extreme Gale sorri para Nightstrike, então ela dá as costas e vai embora. Nightstrike fica confusa com a situação. Então ela volta para a cafeteria do colégio. Blizzard vira para ela. Blizzard: Ei, Night! O que aquela garota queria? Nightstrike: Sinceramente! Eu não sei. Todos ficam confusos. Mais tarde, por volta das 17:00, Nightstrike, Hydra, Javelin, Shockwave, Electric Storm e Blizzard estão em Hilltop Heights, olhando o sol que estava se pondo em Red Fields, deixando um belo cenário avermelhado na cidade e em seus campos. Nightstrike vira para as outras. Nightstrike: *sorri* Vocês já pararam para perceber o tanto que é linda a nossa cidade chamada Red Fields? Hydra sorri. Javelin sorri. Electric Storm sorri. Shockwave sorri. Blizzard sorri. - Fim. - Então é isso mesmo, pessoal. Aqui vai finalizando a nossa série chamada Red Fields. Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado. Eu sei que alguma coisa ou outra possam ter desagrado a vocês, então peço desculpas por isso, mas mesmo assim espero que tenha ficado de bom agrado. Se possível, deixam seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Poxa! É a última parte. Vamos recheá-la de feedback. =P Se quiserem deixar uma nota de 0-10, fiquem a vontade também. =D Como houve uma alteração na linha do tempo, muitas coisas ficaram sem resposta, então ainda estarei fazendo um blogue especial falando o que houve com outros personagens como Enforcer, Schizophrenia, Aceldama e, é claro, os pesonagens da Dimensão Ômega e como Nightstrike nasceu. Então fiquem no aguardo desse blogue. =D Muito obrigado a todos que estiveram comigo ao longo dessa série, deixando seus comentários, curtindo e até se emocionando com a minha série. Muito obrigado de coração. <3 Fiquem agora com uma cena extra para vocês especularem um pouco. =P Cena Extra 20 anos depois / 18 de Agosto / 07:45 / Red Fields High School. Seis pôneis fêmeas que são amigas, com a idade entre 13 e 14 anos chegam na porta do colégio. *Rain Forest: Uma pônei bastante animada. *Twister: Uma pônei de óculos e fones de ouvido. *Airborne: Uma pônei de sidecut na crina. *Darkfall: Uma pônei gótica que gosta de maquiagem escura. *Dune: Uma pônei com acessórios metálicos. *Cloverleaf: Uma pônei metida e exibida. Rain Forest: *animada* Uhúlllll! Finalmente chegamos! Cloverleaf: Rain! Fique calma, assim você ofusca toda minha beleza. Rain Forest: Ué?! Vocês não estão animadas? Dune: Bom! Foi nesse colégio que nossas mães se conheceram e se tornaram amigas. Airborne: Sim. Twister e eu vamos entrar para as equipe do colégio, não é Twister? Twister estava escutando música e não percebe o que Airborne disse. Airborne: *gritando* TWISTER!!! Twister: Ah! O quê? Seja o que for, concordo com a Airborne! Cloverleaf: Para de gritar, Airborne! As ondas sonoras irão estragar minha crina. Dune: O que isso tem a ver, Clover? Darkfall: Vamos entrar logo que não estou muito afim de participar dessa animação toda de vocês. Rain Forest: Não seja rabujenta, Dark. E vamos curtir nosso primeiro dia em Red Fields High School. - Fim definitivo. - Não se preocupem. Irei revelar de quem elas são filhas no blogue especial. Pode até rolar uma arte de cada uma delas. Por enquanto, apenas deixem nos comentários (se quiserem) quem vocês acham que são os pais de cada uma delas. =P Categoria:Posts de blog